The Spirit of Four plus a Prince
by PunkerPrincess
Summary: One body four girls trapt with in one body a spirit of one girl from each of the four nations were told to serve the fire lord. One of the Girls is Zuko oldest friend, but due to a misunderstanding he labels her a tratior will he find it in him to help he


Hiya everyone here is my newest story for Avatar the last airbender!

Well here's the disclaimer: I no own avatar but Yuki Erin Ari and Suya are mine!

"Wait for me Zuko, your not being fair!" The little girl chasing after Zuko yelled at him. "Well it's not my fault your so weak, Suya" He said smiling at her as she caught up. "Yeah yeah your so arrogant one day its gonna get you into trouble" Suya warned the not yet scared Zuko. "Hey what's going on down there?" Suya asked pointing at all the old generals entering into the main temple.

"Looks like there's going to be a meeting" said the 12 year old staring off down the hill. The 11 year old girl followed "Where are we going?" she called to Zuko. "To my chambers you got help me change I want to go to that meeting if I'm going to rule this country don't you think I should know what's going on?" he asked her.

She smiled, "Of course Prince Zuko you have great honor and will lead this country to the end of this war" the girl giggled running past the older boy. They darted into the chamber Suya helped Zuko put on his armor and stalled the great generals so he could hurry past them with out being noticed.

Finally they stood in the great hall that lead to the Fire Lords Court. Suya smiled at Zuko who looked nervously at the large curtain at the end of the hall and the guards that stood next to it. 'Good Luck my prince she said bowing" then excitedly said, "It's your duty as my best friend to tell me everything that happens okay!"

Zuko was reassured by her confidence in him that he boldly walked up to the curtain and tried to enter but wasn't permitted. Suya snapped her fingers and bit her lip. Then she saw Uncle Iroh and stopped him whispering in his ear what was going on. The old man smiled and spoke with the guards together they entered leaving a smiling Suya retreating from the hall.

Once inside Zuko was amazed it was so large all the great generals and leaders of the fire nation were present. "Now Zuko you must mind your manners in here alright," the old man whispered to his nephew who nodded. But as the meeting progressed Zuko became irritated he disapproved of the plan and said so against his uncle's demands for him to be quiet and sit down.

So when Zuko challenged the old general to a duel Iroh was less than pleased. The Fire Lord approved of the Duel and the meeting came to an end. "Zuko what were you thinking" Iroh asked his young nephew. "Sorry Uncle" the boy said. Then Suya ran up but bowed in respect of the old generals who past her.

One old general said out loud to another, "Why can't the Prince be more respectful like his young friend, what a foolish boy" he spat walking away. Suya walked up to Zuko with an irritated look on her face. "What did you do now, you idiot" she asked smacking him upside the head. "Ow, what was that for?" he asked rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"You did something stupid in that meeting didn't you?" Zuko looked away, "I wouldn't exactly call it stupid" he said as Suya sighed. She walked away Zuko followed her outside up a hill to sit under the Sakura Tree. "Start talking" she said turning to him.

So he did. "I can't believe you, didn't I say your arrogance would get you into trouble, Didn't I?" she asked accusingly standing up dusting herself off. "So now what?" he asked his friend who turned to him with an evil look. "We train!" she said taking a stance and so they began and they trained hard Suya was determined to have her best friend be able to win the duel. But how naive young children are even if they are genius they are still children.

"Well today's the day, Suya" Zuko said to his friend who had helped him train over the past week. "Good luck" she said as he boldly walked out on to the platform where the duel would take place. Suya tried to go to her seat but a guard stopped her saying children were not permitted.

So Suya bowed and climbed up in an empty banister to watch and cheer her friend on. Soon the battle began Zuko was the challenger and his opponent was the Fire Lord himself. Suya gasped as Zuko froze up. "Father!" he yelled backing away from the advancing man. "Fight with me Prince Zuko!" the Fire Lord commanded.

Zuko fell to his knees "I will not fight you Father, forgive my disrespect." He bowed. The Fire Lord looked down on his son saying that he had given up his honor by refusing to fight and his disrespect shall be shown for by pain. And the fire Lord burned the Princes right eye leaving a scar. "ZUKO!" Suya yelled preparing to jump down and help him but Iroh beat her to it.

Tears rolled down her faces as her best friend sat holding his face in extreme pain. "How could he do that to his son?" she whispered. The Fire Lord then spoke again, "If you wish to regain your honor you must capture the Avatar in order to even return to this country for you are now banished" he shouted.

Suya gasped in shock, "Brother" Iroh began. "Do not interfere, Iroh." The Fie Lord said leaving the platform. Suya watched Iroh take his nephew off the stage. She jumped down in an attempt to follow but was caught by a guard and escorted out of the building therefore losing Iroh and Zuko.

Suya searched all day and couldn't find them so finally she went to her chambers. Suya was an orphan who lived under the fire lord as a debt the Fire Lord owed her deceased Father and Mother. Sitting alone in her room she came to the conclusion she would just go with Zuko to search for the Avatar. With that thought drifting in her head she went to sleep.

Meanwhile "I want you to take this message to Suya and I want a reply or her to hurry and come" Zuko said to one of the servants who went off with the note. Half way to the young girls room the servant was ambushed by commander Zao.

"What's this?" he read the note. "Aww, how sweet a letter to his little love to bad she won't be getting it, we need her to much for our own plans" he laughed writing his own reply. Handing it to the servant he sent it back with him the servant had no choice but to obey. He returned the letter which Zuko read out loud to his uncle.

"Zuko, ha ha fool you think after the humiliating defeat you suffered I would want to go with you and be associated with a banished prince" he finished crumpling up the letter he threw in up in the air and disincarnated it. One word left his lips as the ship set sail "Traitor".

The servant had run and awoken the young girl after he delivered the letter. After hearing what Zhao had done she ran for the port as quickly as she could by the time she reached the docks the ship was already out in to the harbor. "ZUKO COME BACK!" she yelled her words swallowed by the ocean waves. Tears following freely from her eyes as she sank to her knees. 'Come back" she cried starring out at the sea.

"Ahh" Zuko gasped sitting up in bed. He touched his Right eye; he hadn't dreamt about that in years in had been four years since the incident. Getting up he dressed quickly and walked out on to the deck to see his crew and Uncle.

"Looks like we have an unwelcome visitor "said Iroh as his nephew glared at the large ship that pulled along side of his own. Zhao stepped on to the ship and walked towards Zuko and Iroh. Zuko tensed up ready for a fight if needed but Iroh put a hand on his arm making Zuko relax.

"What do you want Zhao I have no new information related to the Avatar" Zuko spat glaring at Zhao. Zhao glared back "For once young Prince my visit here has nothing to do with the Avatar, I here to ask if a certain old friend of yours is here?" Zhao asked. "What old friend?" asked Zuko coldly?

"Well its seems Suya has runaway from the Fire Lord and the fire nation is to find her" Zhao said lazily. "She is no friend of mine, she is a traitor" Zuko said then asked "Why is the Fire Nation after Suya?" Zhao put on his smug face and said "You need not know young Prince but maybe if you ask your Uncle he will tell you, well I have to be going I have to find the Avatar and a runaway." Zhao said leaving his ship disappearing along the horizon.

"What did he mean Uncle?" Zuko asked turning to his uncle. "Do you trust me Zuko?" the old man asked. Zuko nodded. "Then you will understand that I will tell you when the time is right but now we should take advantage of Zhao being distracted and hunt for the Avatar.

Zuko nodded "Right, Helmsman to the North" he yelled pointing the direction of the north. Iroh watched his nephew deep n thought he wondered how the prince would react to the information about Suya.

Well how did you like it?

Should I continue or not?


End file.
